Cathode ray tubes, especially those types employed in television and allied display applications, often utilize tube support systems associated with implosion-resistant means in the form of a tensioned metallic encompassment of the forward region of the tube envelope adjacent the viewing area. Tubes of this construction often employ a plurality of spaced-apart substantially L-shaped supporting brackets having a seating basal portion and a related integral upstanding ear-like appendage. Such tube-supporting brackets are usually retained in a sandwiched manner between the surface of the tube envelope and a superjacent metallic banding tightly tensioned thereover to provide the intended implosion-inhibiting characteristics for the tube.
In certain tube support systems, a pair of like rimband components having the supporting brackets affixed thereon, are added to the encompassing construction, such being oppositely positioned, in a tube encircling manner, between the envelope surface and the overlying tensioned banding. Each of the rimband components contains two brackets which are spaced and attached thereto, in accordance to specifications for a standard tube, prior to placement of the rimbands about the tube. Unfortunately, there are times when the pertinent envelope dimensional tolerances and those of the bracket-containing rimbands conjunctively contribute to a mismatch whereby the rimbands are either stretched or buckled when the tensioned banding is applied. Such causes a shifting of the brackets from their intended positionings and unduly stresses the tensioned combination.